


Don't Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Joe left, Castiel turned and ran. Hannah caught his arm.  
"Where are you going?"  
"You kissed me. Don't kiss me."  
"It didn't mean anything..."  
"Yes it did. To you it did. And I'm sorry, Hannah. But... I have feelings for someone else..."  
"Well... whoever it is... they would be stupid not to feel the same."  
***  
Dean got up and answered the door. Cas was standing there in the rain. Several days had passed since the incident with Hannah. Poor Cas was a mess.  
"Hey, buddy. You okay? You look, uh, more upset than usual."  
Cas collapsed into Dean's arms, sobbing.  
"Whoa. Hey, it's okay. I've got you. What's wrong, Cas?"  
"I-I just don't understand, it's all so new to me, I don't understand these feelings, or how to respond, Hannah kissed me but I don't like her like that so I left and came to you because I thought you could help, it's all just too much!"  
"Shh. Okay. Cas. Try to calm down, okay? I can't help you when you get like this. Not that it's ever happened before... just breathe, buddy. That's it. Now. What exactly happened?"  
"Hannah kissed me. But I have feelings for someone else. I had to tell her because otherwise I would be lying to her and I didn't want that but I don't know if I did the right thing!" Cas's voice rose urgently.  
"Hey. Take it easy, buddy. Who do you have feelings for?"  
"You."  
Dean was startled at first. Then, he pulled the angel in closer, kissing him tenderly. He pulled away and wiped Cas's tears away.  
Cas looked up at Dean, his beautiful blue eyes so big and sad, Dean almost cried. His poor angel...  
"It's okay, Cas. I'm here. I've got you, baby."  
"I-it scares me.... I've never felt this way before.... it's very overwhelming...."  
"I know, angel. I know. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."  
***  
Dean helped Cas get bathed and changed. Cas looked upset when he came out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt.  
Dean almost laughed. "It's okay, baby. Your coat's in the wash, I promise it won't be long."  
Cas's face brightened considerably. He ran to Dean, hugging him tightly.  
Dean picked Cas up, carrying him to the bed. He laid him down and snuggled in beside him, pulling the blankets up over him.  
He pulled back, startled. Cas was burning up. He suddenly noticed that the angel was shivering. "Cas? Can angels get fevers?"  
Cas shrugged.  
Dean decided he wouldn't worry about it unless it got worse. He watched, a smile on his face, as Cas fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"D-Dean..."  
Dean opened his eyes to see Cas practically on top of him. He smiled.  
"What's up, baby?"  
"Dean..." Cas couldn't hold back. He started kissing Dean uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing him, grinding on him, reaching up under his shirt. He couldn't control himself, and he was moving quickly, rough and intense.  
Dean pushed the angel off of him. "Easy there, buddy. Slow down."  
"B-But..." Cas looked like he was about to cry. Dean pulled him close.  
"Hey. It's okay, angel. I wasn't saying no. I just think you should take it easy. Slow down a little. You're gonna hurt yourself if you're not careful. Here, baby. C'mere. That's it." He smiled, tossing the angel's trenchcoat across the room, taking off Cas's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He took off his own shirt. He picked Cas up, lifting him back onto him. He pulled him close again, kissing him softly. He could feel Cas becoming agitated again, the angel had started grinding on him again, and there was a tension in his shoulders. Dean knew that Cas couldn't wait.   
"Okay, baby. Up you go." He lifted Cas off of him and sat up. Normally, he would ask Cas what he wanted, but the angel's preference didn't matter right now. Cas was in no position to top, his need was too intense, he was weakened by it. What he wanted wasn't important, what mattered was what he was capable of doing.  
Cas whimpered softly, and Dean held him close, sitting him on his lap. "Shh, little angel. I know what you want, and I'll give it to you, but you need to calm down. We can't do this if you're all riled up. You're making yourself too weak. You have to calm down."  
That quieted him, and the angel seemed more relaxed. Dean undid both of their belts, then took off his pants and boxers, helping Cas do the same. He was barely able to do that before the angel's lips slammed against his again. Dean pushed him off.   
"No, baby. I'm gonna give you what you want now. Turn around, angel. That's it." Dean helped Cas position himself, then slowly slid into him. He moved slowly at first, letting the angel get a feel for it. but he started picking up speed, urged on by Cas's moans.   
It didn't take long for Cas to reach his climax. And, it turned out, an angel's orgasm was a beautiful sight. Cas's wings unfurled, his back arched. His eyes glowed blue, he moaned loudly, and Dean was half-blinded, as Cas's true form was flashing in and out of view. Then he collapsed onto the bed beside Dean.


End file.
